


with you

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: HappyHyunjinDay, I Tried, M/M, No Plot, and fluffy, and soft, just hyunlix being cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: Hyunjin is cheesy. Felix is cheesy. Nothing new.





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> something really short. sorry for the lame title. i am not capable of thinking of any good title and i just wanted to post this for Hyunjin's birthday. yeah.
> 
> i apologize in advance if there's any typos/mistakes. i tried to edit as much as i could but it was already 3am so i might've missed a few errors. enjoy still and happy birthday, Hwang Hyunjin!

It’s a good day to be out, Hyunjin muses to himself as he leans on his back on the grass, eyes closed and letting the breeze caresses his face softly, the rustle of the leaves from the tree providing him shade is a calming sound to his ears. From a distance, he can hear the muted sound of students leaving the school compound after the last class of the day’s ended, eager to be somewhere else, or simply just to go home. Hyunjin feels strangely at peace and can’t help but to let out a contented sigh.

 

He smiles when he hears footsteps– in a hurry at first but slows down to a normal walking pace the closer the person gets to where Hyunjin is. Then he hears something dropped onto his backpack on the ground near to him, feels someone sitting right above his head and smells the familiar scent of cologne mixed with the scent of watermelon soap. It’s a strange but unique combination– a scent Hyunjin’s learned to love over the years.

 

“Hey,” the person greets softly. Hyunjin can hear the smile in his voice, that only makes him smile wider. He keeps his eyes closed, comfortable and content of where he is, and who he’s with. “How’s my favorite person in the whole wide world doing?” he asks, poking Hyunjin’s cheek with his finger. Hyunjin peeks an eye open to see the (upside down) face hovering above of his, which only gains him a chuckle from the person. “Hyunjin-ah, I’m not trying to be mean or anything but you look ridiculous with only one eye open.”

 

“Tsk,” Hyunjin tuts in disapproval, closing both his eyes again. “So what if I can’t wink?”

 

“So what if you can’t wink,” the person echoes in agreement. “You’re already good at everything else. This is just god being fair.”

 

“I think He’s a little biased towards me still.”

 

“How so?”

 

“He brought you to me,” Hyunjin opens his eyes to look at him. His eyes immediately spots the freckles covering the cheeks in pretty dots before his gaze meets Felix’s. “If I’m not the luckiest guy for having you in my life, I don’t know who is.”

 

“You’re so cheesy,” Felix scrunches his nose playfully but Hyunjin does not miss the happy sparkle glinting in his eyes.  _ That _ makes  _ Hyunjin _ happy.

 

“But you love me still,” Hyunjin grins. Felix rolls his eyes with fondness in them.

 

“I do,” Felix admits. “Sometimes, I wonder why.”

 

“Hey!” Hyunjin complains, but shuts up immediately when Felix laughs and pecks his lips.

 

“I’m joking, love,” Felix’s laugh fades into a smile. “I know a guy who’s luckier than you are.”

 

“Really? How dare he takes my position as the luckiest guy on earth.”

 

“Mhmm~” Felix singsongs. “It’s actually me. I’m lucky you were born into this life to be with me.”

 

“And you said I’m the cheesy one?” Hyunjin teases, although his heart flutters in happiness at what Felix just told him. There’s really nowhere else he’d rather be at than being here with Felix.

 

“Two can play at that game Hwang,” Felix chuckles. “But really...thank you, you know, for being born. For being you. For being with me. For everything you do for me, for us. I love you.”

 

Hyunjin grins again but says “I love you, too.” without any hesitation. “I’ll accept your gratefulness in the form of kisses, thank you very much.”

 

Felix laughs but leans down to press kisses all over Hyunjin’s face anyway.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

(“Happy birthday, Hyunjin.”

 

“Everyday feels like my birthday with you here by my side. God’s greatest gift to me.”

 

“...Nevermind. I hate you. I’m breaking up with you.”

 

A peck on Felix’s nose. “Of course you are,” Hyunjin says lightly as he lets Felix snuggles closer to him.)

  
  



End file.
